A Fable: Forgotten Hero Part I
by Big John on a roll
Summary: I aim to make it short and based on the events from the raid of Oakvale to the ceremony where the character becomes a Hero. Rated M due to reference to adult themes and just to be safe ; Hopefully this will be my first successful fanfic - fingers crossed


A Fable: Forgotten Hero Part I

**Chapter One**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or any of the locations in this story (unless I invent a few which I may) and as such I do own the ideas behind the storyline to some extent. Do you have to do a disclaimer? Oh, well… Enjoy!_

Tears fell from the sky and bounced off the wreckage. It hissed in the fire and ran down the boy's cheek, mixing with his own. The kneeling figure of a boy leant over a dead body and wept for his heroic and bold, yet dead, father. Such were the consequences of his actions. Moments ago chaos had ensued as bandits had raided the small and quaint village of Oakvale.

A scream and a malevolent laugh could be heard from one burning house but the boy ignored it, not caring if death took him or not. The screams continued as the boy continued to sob into his father's torso. Then the screams stopped. A body was flung from the doorway of a woman with blood oozing from her mouth and more staining her dress; that was torn to expose her body in places that were usually not so naked. But the boy only cared for his fallen father. A satisfied bandit stepped from the burning wreck and his grin broadened as he spotted the sobbing boy. He drew a bloodstained blade as he approached him and lifted up his arm for the strike. Lightning flew over the boy and struck the bandit in the chest and knocking his lifeless body back. The boy looked up with tears still around his face and in his eyes. Suddenly a firm hand grabbed his wrist and picked him up and a light blue eye came level with the boy's.

"It's not safe here anymore Everren!" said the man and put him down. The boy struggled for words, so just looked up the man with a puzzled look. "I see you are confused," said the man. Somehow his voice, however gruff it was, reassured the boy and he went with the man who had saved his life. "Quickly now! Give me your hand," said the man. As soon as they touched they disappeared.

The boy leant over and sick erupted from his mouth. The world has span and strange symbols and lights had flashed before his eyes, all in a few seconds before the world returned to normal. The boy had fallen over and after picking himself up was sick.

"I would've thought you had a firmer stomach than that!" said the man. "Mind you it is hard to get the first landing right," he added. The boy wiped his mouth and looked up at the man, again with the same puzzled look but with more solemn eyes then previously. Once again the man grabbed the boy's hand and led him on before speaking. "My name is Saan. I am the head of the Heroes' Guild. We seek out those worthy and strong enough to become a Hero. And shelter some who need it such as you." At that moment a magnificent building came into view, like a castle, that had lay hidden between the trees surrounding the pair. Seeing the boy's awestruck face Saan said, "Magnificent isn't it?" They entered through a set of large wooden doors into a circular room with various archways leading off into other rooms and two stairways leading up to another floor. In the centre of the room was a large 3D map of Albion and to the side of Everren was a teleport, a blue light that reached forth from a glowing symbol on the floor. Opposite Everren stood an aged man in elaborate purple and red clothing. He greeted the boy with a smile.

Saan nodded to the man and left Everren.

"So you are Everren?" He said. "I suppose you're expecting me to say 'You don't look like hero material to me!' Am I right?" The boy nodded gently in response, the same awestruck look still on his face. "Well I won't because in all of us there is a hero, there is more of a hero in some of us than others yes. But that is not defined by good or evil deeds but by the fame of your deeds themselves. I am the Guildmaster here at the Heroes' Guild and I welcome you. We will speak more when it is lighter but until then you should rest. You have a busy 6 years ahead of yourself," he said with a grin.


End file.
